This invention is related to the treatment of ocular inflammation of pathogenic or allergenic origin. For example, allergic conjunctivitis is an atopic phenomenon caused by many common airborne allergens. In contrast to the general population, subjects with allergic conjunctivitis experience itching and burning of the ocular surface when exposed to such allergens. Clinical signs include chemosis, tearing, conjunctival hyperemia, and lid edema. In a second example of inflammation, keratitis can be caused by pathogens such as viruses, bacteria, and fungi. Symptoms of keratitis include pain, vision impairment, tearing, and photophobia. Corneal inflammation is particularly difficult to treat, due to the avascularity of the cornea.